Fake Wings
by Hitsuiro Issa
Summary: I wonder if she's just the same, a stream of thought suddenly crossed his mind. Once I've put her fake wings, she lifts off and flies away. One-shot.ArtyxHolly. My first ever AF fic, LMAO. xDD


**Fake Wings.**

-

It was the first time in years that he had attained such complete solitude; Butler was not anywhere to be found, so were his family and the servants that littered the manor. Perhaps without taking into consideration his little guest in a small corner of the room, so regardless of that, for now, just this night, he is alone, and he bathes in the tranquility of loneliness.

He felt like an idiot, actually, having been sitting in the same couch for quite some time, with the computers buzzing and glowing before him. He scanned his surroundings, looking for a thing to do, a desperate hobby, but he realizes with a grim smile that unraveling what was not existent was his hobby, and by far the only thing he wanted to do. Or what he thought he wanted to do. It seemed vague now, with lack of sleep and tire flooding through his veins, and he grumbles in annoyance- yet nothing more absolute than that.

His fingers, white and silk-like over the keyboard, typed with an unusual lag, and the words that came up on screen were not as defined and discreet as he was used to. His energy was draining, his head hurt, he wanted to sleep- not now, though. He was waiting someone to call.

Seconds, minutes, even hours passed- yet the mostly anticipated sound did not occur, not even a small groan or a hostile grumble, and he was more than disappointed. He was irritable now, more than twice had his hands left his lap and the keys to fumble through his dark, ebony hair. Million complaints and rants ran through his mind, but deep within a certain vibe of depression washed over his senses.

There's a slight chance of her never waking up again. It was, after all, quite a strong sedative. But he decided against waking her himself. He wanted her to call, to submit, and he shall arrive at her distress, to watch her useless thrashing and insults, calmly waiting for her to break.

He bent, leaning heavily upon the open palms with his elbows resting upon the desk, sighing gravely. It was not like him to bother himself about his decisions, nor was it like him to nurse sadistic fantasies over a woman. He wasn't any of that, yet here it was, brimming through his genius facade.

A sudden breeze came in, somewhat forceful, blowing the countless papers upon his desk right away. He ignores the sounds, shuts his eyes behind his hands, forcing back a sob. There was a distant rumble, and just as sudden, rain poured down, creating an almost deafening roar.

_How delightful_, he thinks, _the sky cries for someone who cannot cry for himself._

Another sound, yet this time soft, brought him out of his sad stupor, and for a few minutes he finds himself staring at a dragonfly lying in a heap before him. It was odd enough to find one in his spotless room (regardless the papers, of course), but a dragonfly at this time, and in such a weather? It was a rare occurrence that, somehow thankfully, occupied his tired mind completely.

The wings were the most battered after the fall, and he decides that it was these that he'd work on. He stood, leaving his guest scuttling around the desk (never to fly, so he does not fret) and heads towards the other side of the room wherein he usually dismantled foreign technology, and built his own.

It took him another few hours to finish, with all the measuring and work he had, but as the dawn washed over the dull skies of rain, she had not stirred, so he was contented with his small success. The new pair of wings was complete.

Gently he attached it to the dragonfly, and the said insect immediately tried if it worked. It hovered a few paces from the table; and once it sensed it would make it out, the dragonfly flew, right out of the window, never to be seen again with not as much as a goodbye.

_I wonder if she's just the same_, a stream of thought suddenly crossed his mind. _Once I've put her fake wings, she lifts off and flies away._

He was well aware that it wasn't meant to be, but how he wished it didn't work that way. She was going to get married soon, after all, and he figured that the sooner she becomes off-limits, the better. It hurt more to know that he had the possibility to make her his, but never could. But with the way he was acting now, it was selfish. Sadistic, even, to harbor a grudge against her real lover and have her sealed away in his house. He realized he never wanted or planned to give her up in any way.

He turns his head towards the wall mirror to clear his mind, for the thoughts were starting to numb his brain, and there was a certain sting to his eye. A lone cerulean eye met a hazel one- and at last, defeated, he cries.

In the distance, he hears her groan.

Entranced, he moves towards her, wiping away his tears and arranging himself to composure. She was starting to come to, turning her head this way and that, having the chestnut hair caress her tan skin. At last, her eyes open, and another pair of blue and hazel meets his own.

He smiles calmly, sneering, even, enjoying her fragile state. She is trapped in his hands, and he refuses to hand over her fake wings, out of fear perhaps that she'd fly away.

She screams at him now, insulting and threatening, but such meets deaf ears. In her rage she is charming; in violence she is beautiful.

In midsentence, he breaks her off, placing his lips full on her mouth, and he revels in the sweet contact whereas she tries to pull away. As they kissed, his hands worked on her bonds, and she pants as he leans back. She was free to go now, and no words were needed.

He hands her a small machine in the shape of wings.

_Don't go away._

She takes it from him, and without a word straps it across her back.

_Don't leave me._

She turns it on, hovering slightly over ground, her body vibrating in speed, hiding her from view.

_Stay._

There was a slight rustle, and everything is quiet. He is left standing in the middle of the room, head bent low.

_I love you._

...

**What will you do if I take away your wings**

**You'll have no choice but to stay**

**You will play upon my palm, you'll dance and you'll sing,**

**And when you're done, the moment's paid,**

**You will fly away.**

-

First Artemis Fowl story. 8D I feel wonderful.

I will write more if you review. x3 Oh yeah.


End file.
